Rindu Sakura
by sochansan
Summary: Sakura dilanda penyakit rindu yang tak tertahankan. Ia begitu merindukan Sasuke tapi pria itu tidak kunjung pulang. SasuSaku/semicanon/oocdikit/drama/DLDR/REVIEW YAK!


Naruto dan tetek-bengeknya belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: semi canon, ooc, author's original character, romance maksa, dan jangan lupa matiin keran di kamar mandi biar air baknya gak melimpah :P

.

Selamat membaca

.

Chapter 01

.

Urusan dengan Kido dan anak buahnya telah selesai beberapa hari yang lalu, desa telah menangkap dan memenjarakannya. Seharusnya dia akan datang menemuiku, pikir Sakura. Gadis berambut pink pendek itu menghela nafasnya panjang, ia kemudian berdiri dan meregangkan otot tubuhnya. Duduk seharian memeriksa dokumen rumah sakit cukup membuat otot-otonya tegang dan kaku.

Sakura menoleh kearah jendela, sudah gelap. Ia lantas melangkah dan membuka kaca jendela agar angin malam dapat masuk dan sedikit menyejukkan tubuhnya. Angin membelai lembut surai bewarna pinknya. Cahaya bulan cukup terang dan bintang berkelap-kelip serta malam yang tenang, suasana yang romantis pikir Sakura. Ia kemudian menopang dagunya dengan tangan, mulai menerawang memikirkan sesosok pria yang seharusnya menemani ia disini.

"Sakura-san?" suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya tentang sosok yang sedang ia rindukan. Sakura langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang pria berdiri di ambang pintu menatapnya.

"Oh, Mahiro-kun. Kau belum pulang?" tanya Sakura pada pria bernama Mahiro itu, ia adalah salah staff dan seorang ninja medis yang bertugas di rumah sakit khusus anak ini. Ia berusia satu tahun lebih tua dari Sakura, tubuhnya tinggi serta rambut hitam lurus. Senyumannya mengingatkan Sakura pada Sai, bukan senyum yang palsu tetapi sebuah senyuman kaku.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, kau belum pulang?" tanya Mahiro balik.

"Yah.. dokumen-dokumen ini perlu aku periksa, belum lagi aku harus mempersiapkan laporan bulanan yang harus dilaporkan pada Tuan Hokage." jawab Sakura tersenyum pahit. Yah, ia akui semenjak memimpin rumah sakit khusus merawat mental anak ini tugasnya memang sangat banyak, ia disibukkan dengan laporan ini dan laporan itu, dokumen ini dan dokumen itu.

"Iya aku tau. Tugasmu memang sangat banyak tapi setidaknya perhatikan sedikit dirimu, jangan bekerja sampai terlalu malam." ucap Mahiro memberikan nasehat kepada rekannya itu.

Sakura kemudian menghela nafasnya. Memang tak sedikit pula yang memberikannya nasehat semacam ini. Terutama Ino, sahabat sekaligus partnernya dalam menjalankan rumah sakit khusus mental anak ini. Ino banyak menceramahinya tentang jangan bekerja sampai larut malam, bahkan gadis berambut pirang panjang itu sering meledek mata pandanya akibat begadang semalaman. Tapi Sakura bekerja hingga larut malam bukan tanpa alasan, selain ia merasa laporan dan dokumen ini tidak akan sempurna bila bukan ia yang mengerjakannya, ia juga sedang dalam mencari pengalihan. Setidaknya dengan membuat dirinya sibuk, ia dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari penantian panjang yang sedang ia jalani. Gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu berapa lama lagi penantian itu akan berakhir.

"Kau terdengar seperti Ino saja." jawab Sakura sekenanya, ngomong-ngomong soal Ino pasti gadis itu sedang melewati malam indah bersama Sai. Semenjak misi memata-matai Kido hingga berakhir dengan dikalahkannya ketua Anbu dan anak buahnya tersebut oleh mereka bertiga, sepertinya gejolak cinta Ino dan Sai semakin membara dan Sakura hanya turut berbahagia dengan kelanjutan hubungan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Mahiro tersenyum, "Baiklah, kau mau kubuatkan secangkir kopi?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ide bagus." jawab Sakura dan Mahiro langsung undur diri terus melangkah menuju pantry.

Sakura lantas kembali duduk dihadapan meja kerjanya. Ia melanjutkan memeriksa dan mencatat semua dokumen-dokumen yang harus diselesaikan besok. Saat akan mengambil bulpen matanya teralihkan pada sebuah frame foto yang sengaja ia letakkan diatas meja. Mata hijau jade nya itu terfokus pada sosok anak lagi-laki yang sedang menatap sinis pada anak laki-laki lain disebelahnya. Foto itu adalah foto tim 7 saat baru terbentuk, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto dan Sasuke-kun...

"Saat aku kembali nanti, aku akan menemuimu." Kalimat itu terngiang kembali di dalam kepala Sakura. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu?" lirihnya.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya di kegelapan malam, ia merasa seseorang memanggilnya dan ia memutuskan mengikuti suara itu. Ia tersadar suara itu menuntunnya menuju hutan di pinggir desa. Sakura sempat merasa ragu tapi ia memantapkan untuk terus melangkah menuju suara tersebut. Suara burung hantu membuat gadis itu sedikit merasa merinding tapi ia mencoba untuk mengabaikannya, Sakura terus melangkah kedepan.

Sebuah siluet berdiri tak jauh di depannya, Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Cahaya bulan yang terang memperjelas siluet seseorang itu yang sedang bersandar ke sebuah pohon, semakin lama Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang sedang menunggunya itu.

"Sasuke-kun?" gumam Sakura saat menyadari orang itu. Pria dengan jubah berwarna gelap serta sorban yang menutupi kepalanya, tidak salah lagi itu adalah Sasuke.

Sakura setengah berlari menghampirinya, ia tidak sabar ingin menemui Sasuke. Setidaknya pria itu menepati janjinya, ia akan menemui dirinya saat ia kembali nanti. Dan malam ini adalah malam terakhir penantian panjangnya.

Sakura yakin ia sudah berlari tapi ia masih belum mencapai Sasuke yang sedang berdiri bersandar di pohon tersebut. Sakura mempercepat kecepatan berlarinya tapi Sasuke mulai bergerak, ia berdiri tegak dan membelakangi Sakura, pria itu mulai melangkah.

"Tidak! Tunggu Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk menunggu dirinya yang sedang berlari menuju pria itu.

Tapi Sasuke tidak mendengar, ia terus saja melangkah masuk kedalam hutan yang semakin gelap. Sakura yakin cahaya bulan cukup terang tapi kegelapan di dalam hutan itu semakin pekat. Dan Sasuke semakin jauh melangkah menuju kegelapan itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura lagi. Ia takut kegelapan itu akan menelan Sasuke. Ia terus berlari dan meneriaki nama Sasuke agar ia berhenti.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" teriakan Sakura semakin kecil dan ia melihat sebuah lubang besar yang gelap di hadapan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun!" teriak Sakura lagi tapi suaranya tercekat. Sasuke semakin jauh dan terjatuh kedalam lubang besar itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" lirih Sakura di dalam tidurnya.

"Sakura-san?" panggil Mahiro, ia mengguncang tubuh Sakura yang tertidur di meja kerjanya. "Sakura-san, bangun!"

Sakura langsung terbangun dan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal serta keringat yang bercucuran. Gadis itu menoleh kepada Mahiro dan pria itu menatapnya bingung dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya.

'mimpi buruk' pikir Sakura. Syukurlah itu semua hanya mimpi. Kemudian Sakura mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Mahiro setelah yakin Sakura lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Ia langsung menyerahkan cangkir kopi yang ia pegang sejak tadi. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecut menerima cangkir kopi tersebut.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja," ucap Mahiro sesaat setelah ia mengambil tempat duduk di depan meja Sakura. "kau kelihatan tidak baik-baik saja."

Sakura terdiam, ia teringat mimpinya barusan walau hanya sekelabat. Sasuke jatuh kedalam lubang yang gelap. Tidak, ia tidak mau Sasuke jatuh kembali ke kegelapan.

"Yah, kau benar. Aku sebaiknya pulang saja." Sakura berdiri dan membereskan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di atas mejanya. Mahiro kemudian juga ikut berdiri dan membantunya membereskan dokumen-dokumen tersebut.

Seharusnya Sakura tidak boleh memikirkan apapun selain pekerjaannya. Ia sudah berjanji akan mencoba mengalihkan semua perhatian yang selalu ia tujukan untuk Sasuke, yang selalu berujung dengan kesedihan serta rasa rindu yang tak tertahankan. Ia merindukan pria itu, sudah dua tahun berlalu dan ia masih harus menunggu tanpa ada kabar sedikitpun dari pria berambut hitam itu. Sakura bahkan tidak tahu jika Sasuke benar-benar akan menemuinya lagi atau bahkan ia tidak akan kembali ke desa untuk selama-lamanya.

Sakura tidak tahu perjalanan seperti apa yang ditempuh oleh Sasuke, apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah ia tidak melupakan makan siangnya? Atau apakah ia tidak kedinginan di malam hari? Sakura tidak tahu. Atau apakah Sasuke sudah memiliki gadis lain di luar sana? Bahkan pertanyaan seperti itu juga pernah terlintas di dalam pikiran Sakura. Tidak, ia rasa Sasuke bukanlah sosok lelaki yang mudah tertarik pada wanita. Dan Sakura tetap mencoba meyakini dirinya sendiri untuk terus percaya pada Sasuke. Tidak ada cara lain, selain mempercayai setiap langkah perjalanan pria itu.

"Sakura-san?" tegur Mahiro.

Ah, Sakura melamun lagi. Gadis itu kemudian memaksakan senyumannya, menyatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Takasugi Mahiro, ia bertemu dengannya satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Lelaki itu merupakan salah satu murid dari Sizume. Mahiro termasuk seorang ninja medis yang cukup handal bahkan ia termasuk salah satu ninja medis yang difavoritkan anak-anak. Ia baik, ramah dan cepat akrab dengan anak-anak. Selama dalam pelatihan, ia menjadi dekat dengan kunoichi berambut pink itu. Sakura pun mengakuinya, ia rekan yang baik.

.

Sakura berjalan tertunduk, pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya. Seharian ini ia beberapa kali kedapatan sedang melamun, bahkan pekerjaannya pun tak satupun yang beres.

"Mo Sakura! Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Ino yang berjalan disampingnya. Siang itu mereka akan makan siang di salah satu restoran kesukaan mereka. "Kalau sakit tidak usah dipaksakan kerja. Rumah sakit itu tidak akan runtuh kalau tidak ada dirimu!" omel Ino.

Sakura hanya diam. Ia memang merasa tidak enak badan, mungkin masuk angin karena semalam pulang larut malam. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Ada rasa sesak di dadanya, sebuah luapan emosi yang ingin sekali ia muntahkan tapi ia tidak tahu harus melampiaskannya kepada siapa. Ino? Naruto? Mahiro? Tidak. Mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan nasehat orang-orang terdekatnya. Bekerja terlalu keras mungkin tidak baik bagi kesehatannya. Lalu apa? Apa ia harus terus memikirkan dia? Bukankah hal itulah yang semakin membuat dadanya sesak?

"Aku mau pulang saja." ucap Sakura, kemudian ia melompat dan meninggalkan Ino yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Sakura tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin pergi menyendiri, ya yang ia butuhkan saat ini adalah menyendiri. Gadis itu melompat melewati beberapa atap rumah, kemudian melompat tinggi ke dahan pohon besar. Ia melompat lagi dan terus menuju hutan di pinggiran desa. Gadis itu menuju sebuah pohon besar berdaun rindang yang terdapat ditengah-tengah padang rumput yang penuh dengan bunga. Ia ingat tempat ini adalah tempat ia sering bermain dengan Ino dan beberapa anak perempuan lainnya dulu saat mereka masih kecil. Sakura kemudian duduk dibawah pohon itu, kepalanya ditekuk ke lutut dan ia mulai menangis.

Sakura hanya tidak ingin orang lain melihat keadaannya seperti ini, dilanda penyakit rindu yang tak tertahankan. Ia begitu merindukan Sasuke, tapi pria itu tidak kunjung pulang. Bahkan ia merasa orang-orang disekelilingnya mulai mengejeknya. Mereka semua sedang dimabuk asmara. Naruto yang beberapa bulan lalu resmi menikahi Hinata, mereka sedang merasakan atmosfir bahagia sebagai pengantin baru. Dan Ino, sahabat satu-satunya tempat ia berkeluh kesah pun mulai menjalani hubungan serius dengan Sai.

Siang ini Sakura dan Ino berjanji akan makan siang bersama Sai, tapi Sakura tidak ingin menganggu mereka, melampiaskan semua beban emosional ini pada mereka, tidak. Sakura tidak tega. Jadi lebih baik ia pergi dan menyendiri ditempat ini. Disini ia bisa meluapkan semua emosinya. Marah, sedih dan kecewa. Sakura tidak menyalahkan Sasuke yang membuatnya dilanda rasa rindu, tapi ia hanya tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya.

.

"Ino-san, tunggu." Panggil Mahiro pada Ino yang kala itu baru saja keluar dari restoran yakiniku bersama Sai. Ino yang merasa dipanggil otomatis memalingkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Mahiro berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Mahiro? Ada apa?" tanya Ino sejurus kemudian.

"Apa Sakura-san ada disini?" tanya Mahiro.

"Sakura? Tadi dia pamit pulang kepadaku. Jadi kurasa dia ada dirumahnya saat ini." Terang Ino.

Mahiro menampakkan wajah khawatirnya, dan dia menggeleng, "Tidak, aku baru saja dari rumahnya dan dia tidak ada disana."

"Tunggu, apa semalam terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura?" tanya Ino yang memang sejak awal sudah curiga dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

"Yah, semalam kurasa dia hanya kecapean. Tapi..." tiba-tiba Mahiro memotong kalimatnya.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Ino menyelidiki.

"Dia...mengigau saat tertidur di ruangannya dan memanggil nama Sasuke-kun." jelas Mahiro, menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

Ino menyipitkan matanya, dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Kurasa aku tahu dia ada dimana. Dasar anak itu. Dia selalu saja menyembunyikan masalahnya!"

.

Bersambung.

.

.

.

Kalo banyak yang suka bakal saya lanjutin. Jadi mohon reviewnya


End file.
